Solve for $x$. Enter the solutions from least to greatest. $5x^2 - 20x + 15 = 0$ $\text{lesser }x = $
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} 5x^2 - 20x + 15&= 0 \\\\ 5(x^2-4x+3)&=0 \end{aligned}$ Now let's factor the expression in the parentheses. $x^2-4x+3$ can be factored as $(x-1)(x-3)$. $\begin{aligned} 5(x-1)(x-3)&=0 \\\\ x-1=0&\text{ or }x-3=0 \\\\ x=1&\text{ or }x=3 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\begin{aligned} \text{lesser }x &= 1 \\\\ \text{greater }x &= 3 \end{aligned}$